A Gift of Love x Tao Yi Gaiden
by Jezebel Parks
Summary: Back when the Tao family prospered, a rebellious yet lighthearted and intelligent heir lived his life wanting something more, a young maiden wished for a cleansed world free of hatred and pain.  They defied blood and destiny, and found each other.


**UPDATE - 2/16/11: **To say that I've neglected this fic for a while would be quite the understatement. However, I've been thinking about it lately, and decided that I would work on it some more. In order to keep it going along with A Gift of Love, I'm only writing it now, and won't be posting any new chapters until it is close to its conclusion. I'm just afraid of living up to the first chapter, since many people seemed to like it, and I've been able to smooth out the few rough edges over the years. Either way, I do plan on returning to this fic in order to finish it. If you like it, I encourage you to put it on your alerts, because this fic is far from over!

Welcome, welcome to another installment of Jezzy Theater! Today, we have a wonderful story in store for you… (We meaning I) …The prequel to a story I hold near and dear to my heart. The idea has been approved by the readers, so here we are. This will be nowhere near as long as its successor, but maybe that's a good thing.

**Notes:The currency of Ancient China was the ****Wén.**

**

* * *

Characters:**

**Tao Yi – age 15. Heir to the Tao family in the year 245 AD. Like all sons in the Tao family's history, he has a poor relationship with his father. He is disrespectful to him, but a joker around his friends. Despite the fact that his friends take him to brothels to help him relax, he finds them stressful and never engages in any activities there.**

**Tao Chen – late thirties. Yi's father. A stern man who can't see why his son won't obey him. **

**Tao Xian-li – early thirties. Chen's wife and Yi's mother. She acts as a peace keeper between her husband and son, and hopes that, someday, they will agree on something.**

**Tao Liang – age 12. Yi's younger sister. She looks up to her brother and will often take things he says literally. He holds a soft spot for her.**

**Tao Tao – age 4. Conceived after Chen saw that Yi was beginning to rebel. He hopes that Tao will be more agreeable when he gets older.**

**Ci Yushen – age 16. Yi's best friend and one of few people who can appreciate him when he's not making people laugh. He's considerably more mature, and can always see through Yi's comedic fronts.**

**Yu Qing – age 20. A woman "working" at one of the brothels Yi is occasionally dragged to. Despite the fact that she is like a big sister to him, she is known for trying to offer her "services" to him. He always turns her down.**

We'll introduce the Qiao family next chapter...

Are you lost? Well, it may be because you haven't read the story this is coupled with, _**A Gift of Love**_. So you can either turn back now or read on. For the rest of you, I proudly present my fourth story…

**

* * *

**

**A Gift of Love Tao Yi Gaiden – Chapter One: The Laughing Heir**

**

* * *

**

"_Yi! Where are you going? Get back here!"_

"_Piss off, old man! Yushen and I are going to the tap, see ya!"_

"_Yi! YI! GET BACK HERE!"_

"…That's how it always is with him," Yi muttered as he took a sip of wine. He put his voice up an octave. "Yi, have you trained lately? Yi, were you stealing rice again? Yi, did you steal my slippers? Yi, BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M SUCH AN ASSTARD."

The crowd of boys around him laughed. Yushen, a young man in a black training outfit who sat at his right, took a sip of wine also. He looked up at his friend through his right eye, the one that wasn't covered by a long black bang. "You know your father has a much deeper voice than that."

"What are you talking about? This is as deep as I can go," Yi replied, his voice still high.

Yushen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Running away like this doesn't help things. You know that, right?"

"La la la la…I'm not listening…"

"Such a child."

"Yushen you are so mean! Don't call Yi-sama a child!"

The Tao heir didn't flinch as a woman draped herself over him. She rubbed her cheek against his, her arms around his neck, and a hand tracing his chest. Her other hand eventually trailed up to play with his dark green ponytail.

"Yi-sama! It's so nice to see your beautiful face again! You haven't come here in forever! I was beginning to think you had found a woman for yourself..." She pouted her lips. "You didn't...did you...?"

Yi's face was now clad with sultry amber eyes as he looked up at her and grasped the hand on his chest.

"Even if I did, no one could ever compare to you, Qing. Next to a beautiful flower like you, the rest are just weeds."

The courtesan, despite herself, blushed. "Y-Yi-sama..."

"You always want to do so much for me...and tonight, I want your services." He stroked her cheek.

Qing's eyes lit up. "Y-You mean...?"

"Yes...I have a thirst that must be fulfilled, and you're the only on who can help me..."

She could almost feel tears of happiness in her eyes. After over ten months of trying to persuade him, he was finally accepting her.

"Yi-sama...I would be deeply honored to satisfy that need...I'd be utterly humbled at the chance to take your vir-,"

"Here." He held his goblet up to her. She took it rather cautiously, obviously dumbfounded. He smiled at her. "I really can't thank you enough, Qing. I'm super parched right now. Thanks for offering to fill my cup."

She looked slightly hurt, but shook it off and smiled. "Of course, I will return shortly." She stood and left the room.

"Yi, you have that woman wrapped around your pinky finger! I mean, look at that bod! You **have** to bed her at least once!" one of the boys around him said.

Yi shrugged. "Whatever...That stuff doesn't interest me."

"That was rather mean, Yi," Yushen said casually. "You know she likes you. Why can't you just give her a chance?"

"I guess I don't want to make her think I feel the same way," the heir replied as he sat back in the couch. "I mean, her parents sold her to this brothel just to make a few Wén. A girl like her deserves to find a guy that's worth giving her body to. He surely isn't me."

"Suit yourself," his friend said. "I just think that you should just give her what she wants for a night. Give a sad girl like her one happy experience."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yushen, man, you forget that our little Yi here is a VIRGIN. His mommy would cry if she knew he gave such a "precious thing" to someone who wasn't his wife!"

The boys around Yi burst out laughing. Yi glared at them as he folded his arms and pretended to pout.

"That was dirty. I'm gonna go home and cry," he said in a fake whimper. He got up and grabbed his cloak. "I'd better be getting back anyway. The old man will be mad enough as it is."

"Fine, take care," Yushen replied, waving him off.

"Yeah, yeah, bye." He made for the door.

"Yi-sama...You're leaving already?"

Yi stopped and turned to see Qing standing a few feet behind him, his goblet in her hands. He looked at her sympathetically. He had forgotten that he had asked her to get him another drink. Slowly, he took the goblet from her.

"Jeez, it's about time," he said with fake spoiled anger. "You're so slow, Qing."

She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. Yi-sama. Please forgive me," she whispered.

He blinked at her. "I was just kidding."

"Oh...I see..."

Silence. Yi shifted his weight a few times. Finally, he walked past her, tugging at the sleeve of her robe.

"Let's go sit down."

She smiled. "Okay."

They walked down the street to a nearby garden and sat on a stone bench. Yi drank his wine and Qing watched him. He suddenly stopped and jerked his face away from the cup and looked at the liquid inside it curiously, smelling it.

"This isn't what I had before."

She looked at the ground. "I...I know. It took me longer than usual to get you your drink because I went into the brewery and took out the best wine."

He stared at her. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes, but any lashing they give me will be worth it." Her eyes met his shyly. "I just wanted you to have the best, Yi-sama."

Unable to look at her any longer, Yi's gaze trailed to the ground. He wanted to thank her for the special treatment she gave him. He really did. Not just for tonight, but for every night he had gone to the Blooming Lotus brothel. For nearly a year she had been taking drinks off his tab, adding extra toppings to desserts, and been at his beck and call anytime he needed her. He knew it was her job to woo men and take their money after they had either passed out from drinking or letting them have her body for a lovely fee. However, he had never taken her up on her offer for her services. Something was just telling him that it wasn't what he wanted. Qing's thoughts laid elsewhere.

Because of her job, she wasn't allowed to have feelings for anyone, whether it be a customer or the occasional male coworker. He remembered a few years before when Yushen had taken him to the bar for the first time after Yi had had a rather heated argument with his father. Qing had served them with a plastic smile and a hand creeping toward Yi's pocket. He had turned and grabbed her wrist before anything could be taken, his eyes heated.

"_Sorry, but I have a pretty high tolerance for alcohol and I'm not all that interested in sex," he said flatly, an annoyed frown on his face._

_She stared at him, stunned that he was still sober. "Yi-sama, I have not a notion as to what it is you're referring to..."_

"_Lie to yourself all you want. But wouldn't it be nice to spend one night where you didn't have to be so goddamn fake?"_

It was then that she started taking a liking to him, slowly but surely. She had tried to deny herself of any feelings she felt that she was developing, but it was inevitable. It had come to the point where she would ignore customers that actually desired her services in favor of this boy who had made her want to live for so much more.

She leaned on his shoulder. "Yi-sama...Do you promise that you'll come see me again?"

"Of course! You know me, I'm just a boomerang that keeps coming back! You'll probably never get rid of me!" He let out a laugh.

Qing looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't mind..." she said quietly.

His smile faded and he looked at the ground again. "Shouldn't you go back before they find out you're gone?"

She shook her head, still not allowing it to leave his shoulder. "A few more moments won't matter."

Her gestures only made him more tense. To the brothel, she was expendable. If she continually got out of line, they would have no problem getting rid of her.

_Why are you doing this? _he thought as he clenched the fist that rested on his knee. _You don't want to get involved in me or my stupid life. For someone older than me, you're so naïve._

Yushen's words came to him.

"_I just think that you should just give her what she wants for a night. Give a sad girl like her one happy experience."_

_Would one night be enough?_ It was the honest truth that sex in no way interested him. There were other things he'd rather be doing, such as practicing his sword techniques. He told himself that the only times when he would engage in such an act would be when an heir was needed. Bluntly, the act held no emotion for him.

He grasped her hand, causing her to flinch and look up at him.

"Thanks...for all the things you've done for me this past year...It means a lot to me."

She stared at him, then smiled. "It's my pleasure to make you happy, Yi-sama." His eyes were hardening. "Is something wrong?" She jumped when he looked at her.

"Qing...I...I've been thinking...And I've decided that..."

"There he is! Yi-sama! Is this where you've been all this time?"

The two shrunk back and covered their eyes as light from the lanterns of the Tao family's servants threatened to blind them. Men surrounded them, and Yi looked at them in great disdain. His father had become impatient.

He smirked. "Geez, you guys are just too good! I'm going to have to find better hiding places!" He looked down at Qing to see her glancing at the ground sadly. The thought of him leaving and not coming back was obviously upsetting to her.

"Come, Yi-sama. Chen-sama is awaiting your safe return," the servants coaxed.

"Okay, guys, you win." He looked down at Qing as he reached into his black tunic and pulled out some Wén notes, then held them out to her. "Take them."

She looked at them in confusion. "But I only brought you wine. This much would be for..." She paused. "For..."

"I know. Just tell them you did. I don't care. Just as long as you don't get in trouble." He shook them a little until she finally took them. Before walking away, he placed his hand on her head and patted it a few times.

After he had turned and left her sitting on the bench, a servant came in front of her. "Stay away from Yi-sama," he said. "His blood is too pure and noble to be associated with that of a lowly whore's."

Qing's eyes widened, then calmed. "I allow Yi-sama to make those decisions."

The man slapped her and walked away. "Filthy prostitute."

Tears filled Qing's eyes as she grasped her cheek. Slowly, she stood and headed back to the tavern.

High above them, from a dimly lit window, scornful eyes surveyed the area.

"Humans are such filthy creatures."


End file.
